1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially on a substrate, in the preceding order. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop (or transition) from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.